Galaxy Angel
by Phaper
Summary: When someone has been staying in the Military for two years and has to move due to he his in the blood line with an important man and comes to stsy with the GA Group!


**_Random Sayings! Woot!_**

Well after three long days, I have finally have time to submit my story. This is my first story so it should be good, I do write fan-fics on other forums but this is one is my first which is about an Anime which I really like, so please post comments and please no suggestions. It may seem a bit stupid but I really got the story planned out nicely. So, why did I do this? I didn't see a Galaxy Angel section! Until a few days ago, quite surprised as first but there are some really good fan-fics there! Good job to everyone who wrote them! Enough about me! Time to get on with the story! Enjoy it!

"Two Years and I have to go to another place!" Said the Man putting his hands down on the table in an angry emotion

"Well, yes, since there is war and you're in the blood line of the King himself you hav…"

"I have heard that story about one-hundred times now and it still doesn't make sense! I really don't care if I'm in the blood line. Well, if I have to go. Where am I going?" The man asked as he went back into a normal state.

"Well, the Angel Brigade." Said the other man who looked quite important.

"You're joking right?" Asked the man as he tried to hold back his laugh.

"Nope, It will take you about, 5 hours to get there." The important looking man said

"Well, it won't take too long in my ship. Well, I'll pack my bags and head off? Well, thanks for everything, well, ish." The man said

"Well good bye Josh."

As I walked out, I packed my bags and said goodbye to everyone. As I walked to the Hanger, my ship wasn't there.

"Hey! Where's me ship?" I asked

"Well Josh, since your leaving, it has been given to a new recruit. You're getting to your new station by Space Train. It leaves in one hour. Also, the place where you're going is much more peaceful than here. I've heard war hasn't reached there yet." Said the man who was cleaning his wrench, I walked off and got a Taxi to the Station. Thank fully, the commander had given me my ticket. I showed it and passed through and passed through customs. I went to my private room which was 1st class of course. That's the only good thing about being in the bloodline with the King. 1st class travel, it was going to be a long journey, so I sat back and enjoyed the ride. I also found in my bag a note saying where the base is. I looked at it and sighed. I just went back to sleep. Then the journey had stopped, I couldn't take enough bad Train food. As I stepped out I followed the instructions. Then after a few minutes of getting to know my surroundings I soon got there, however I couldn't find a door. I mean, how hard is it to find a door? I felt really dumb by not finding a door. Then I realized a way in. By knocking, as I knocked, well, the door opened. Then I was really embarrassed. I walked in and tried to find any signs of life. But then, I found someone with Pink hair who was holding a frying pan.

"Err, excuse me?" I said then she swung around and hit me round the face. Now as you can imagine, it really hurt. I was knocked out. I woke up and I found my self on a bed. As I looked around I saw the same pink haired girl who whacked me with the frying pan. As I looked at her, she clutched her hands close to her chest and looked a bit worried. Who wouldn't be? I mean, you just hurt a man who was trying to find someone and you end up somewhere. Well, I tried again; I hoped she didn't have another kitchen item.

"Are you okay? I'm really sorry, I forgot about a new person coming, I heard the loud knocking and the door and…"

"Don't worry about it! I'm fine, really, don't worry about it, I would have done the same thing. I mean, I have been in the Military for a few years too. Well, anyways, my name is Josh. What's yours?" I asked with a smile

"My name is Milfie Sakabura, is there anything I can do for you?" She asked with also a smile. Well, I had a lot of questions in mind, but I might as well ask the obvious first.

"Well, where is my room?"

"It's here, I hope you like it. We didn't have any other rooms. Sorry about." She said

"That's okay, I mean, this is better than what I had back in the military. I mean, all you had was a bed and that's it. Same uniform week in and week out." I said

"Please, let me cook something for you. You should be hungry from that journey and I bet you didn't like the train food." Milfie said.

"Who doesn't hate train food? Answering to your question, yes please, just some sandwiches would be nice." I said

"Okay! Just wait here and make yourself at home!" Milfie said as he walked off. Whilst I was waiting I unpacked my things, I looked in the wardrobe and I saw my new uniform, I decided to put it on. When I had put it on and zipped it up Milfie walked in with the sandwiches, there was a lot of them as well, I'm not going to eat all them.

"Wow, that's a lot there, I might not be able to eat all of them." I said looking down

"I'm going to eat them with you; I don't like seeing people eat alone." Milfie said as she sat down. I think she likes me due to my kind spirit, but it's glad to know that I got someone who comforts me. I wasn't expecting this.

"Is there anyone else on this ship? I have only seen you at the moment. Surely you can't keep this ship clean where there is one of you." I asked her.

"Well, there are four other people on this ship but they are out, I wanted to come but someone had to look after the ship, we did straws and I got the short straw." Milfie said

"Ah okay, well, I'm going to look around the ship and get my bearings. Call me when dinner is ready!" I said as I walked off with a smile. I think I'm going to enjoy my time here

Well, Chapter 2 should be up tommorow, I hope, if not, then the day after that. Thanks for reading and don't forget to post comments!


End file.
